Stuck Without A Wand
by Mira-cle Skye
Summary: Second in series. Skye, Amaya, Fred, and George are kidnapped by Aizen for reasons unknown to them at the time. Watch as they battle, deceive, and sneak about as they try to escape the clutches of the evil ex-shinigami. Sequel to Stupify, She Cast.


**Hey all! It's Mira and here is the latest story from Mira-cle Skye! We seem to have a recent addiction to Harry Potter/Bleach crossovers... Oh well! We hope you all enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Skye and I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach, but we do own Skye Marie Thropp and Amaya.

**This contains our characters (no specific story affiliation), Skye and Amaya. Skye is the daughter of Dustfinger (Inkheart) and The Wicked Witch of the West (Wicked/Wizard of Oz). Amaya is a cyborg girl with automail like arms and legs, but she knows magic too. Just to clear this up!**

**It is highly reccomended that you read 'Stupify, She Cast' by Skye Charcol Marie before reading this because there are many references to that story in here.**

Skye Marie Thropp sighed and leaned against the cold stone wall of Hogwarts. Her DADA teacher walked by and she gave him a bored smile. His creepy never fading smile made her shrink back in awkwardness. Fred and George, two of her closest friends, apparated on either side of her, causing her to shriek a little too loudly.

"Hey mate!" George threw his arm around her neck.

"Got our new stock of stuff in today!" Fred said proudly. Skye looked up alarmed, stunned that they would mention their business when a teacher was standing right there, but when she looked up, the DADA teacher was gone.

"What are you looking at?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. It looks like you've seen a ghost. And not a Hogwarts ghost..." George shook her shoulders.

"It's nothing" Skye said in a tone that made the twins very suspicious.

"Skye! Skye!" Skye's other best friend and traveling companion, Amaya, shouted, running up to the trio, "Have you seen the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Yeah, why?" Skye asked, her and the twins at her curiously.

"Doesn't he seem a bit familiar to you?" Amaya asked, "And not necessarily in the good way."

Skye nodded absentmindedly, "I was trying to place it, but it was hard..."

"Well whatever!" George said, standing up.

"Right. Well, we have class." Fred agreed.

Skye gasped falsely, "Fred and George are worried about being late for class?!"

"That does seem a bit suspicious, doesn't it." Amaya said, looking to Skye.

"It does indeed, my dear Watson." Skye replied in her best Sherlock Holmes impression. The twins just gave them strange looks.

"Well don't stand here bloody staring! Off with you two!" She slapped them both.

They laughed and hurried to their classrooms.

Skye placed her hands on her hips and turned to Amaya, "Well, we should probably do the same. What class have you got?"

"DADA" Amaya answered automatically.

"How can you already have your schedule memorized?" Skye asked with a slightly irritated look.

"Roboticly enhanced brain. Memorized it after the first glance." Amaya replied, giving Skye a look like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it kinda was.

"Stupid robotic brained people" Skye muttered angrily under her breath. Skye smoothed out her school skirt and thought, "Hey, i have DADA too... with that creepy teacher. I swear, he may scare me as much as Snape does..."

"Eh, not really. But there is just something so familiar about him, but I can't place it. It's annoying me so much."

Skye nodded in agreement, "Now, let's get going." She said, skipping down the hall. Amaya followed suit, catching up quickly. They entered the classroom a short while after, conversing in Japanese (which Amaya had finally managed to teach Skye) and taking seats in the back of the room, waiting for the class to start. And as usual, their new DADA teacher strode in. His creepy facial expression never changed. Skye squinted her bright emerald green eyes at him, trying to recall where she's last seem him, but couldn't place it. Frustrated, she growled out loud.

"Is there a problem?" Her teacher asked her. She shook her head angrily,

"No. Just... uh.. ripped a page in my book."

"I don't see a tear." Skye then pursed her lips and cocked her head, then opened her book and ripped out a page.

"Oops." The teacher just looked at her suspiciously as she gave him her most innocent smile (which, admittedly, was not that innocent) and he walked off.

"Smooth." Amaya said, giving Skye a part disapproving part exasperated look.

"As crunchy peanut butter." Skye replied with a grin, causing Amaya to sigh, just as class began. Skye crossed her arms and still trying to think. Her head hurt after a while. She passed Amaya a moving note that was a picture of her banging herself against a wall until her head exploded. Amaya quickly pressed her hands to her mouth to suppress her laughter, which actually worked pretty well since they were made of metal. But this action did not go by unnoticed by the teacher.

"Amaya-san, Skye-san, please see me after class." The teacher said, using the Japanese honorifics like always. Skye and Amaya also replied simultaneously in the Japanese fashion, as the teacher had instructed them all to do.

"Yes, Gin-sensei."

Skye grit her teeth, this Gin teacher was starting to irritate her. She drew another picture note and passed it to Amaya. This time it was of both of them pushing Gin-sensei out a window, below it read 'Yeah Right...' Luckily, the teacher had his back to them, so he didn't notice, but that didn't stop the two of them dreading what was to come after class. At last, the class ended and they dreaded being left alone with the teacher. He waved them into his office. Skye and Amaya eyed him, then each other, before following and each taking a seat in the office. Gin was sitting at his desk and gestured at the two to sit in the seats before him.

"I have something I need to discuss with you two" He said in a voice that suggested trouble. Skye sat up straight, as usual showing no sign that she was nervous. She was always so good at that.

"Sure, whatever. Just get on with it. I have places to be you know." Gin started to chuckle in a way that made the both of them even more nervous.

"No, you don't have anywhere to be. You see, Aizen-sama has ordered me to take you to him."

"So that's where I knew you from!" Amaya exclaimed, jumping up out of her seat and pointing at Gin, who just grinned back up at her. Skye hummed a tune to herself,

"Oh! This is where i say something cool like 'you'll never get away with this' or 'you fiend!' but nah. I don't really feel like saying something like that. Instead I'll say..." She paused, then grabbed her wand with lightening motion and pointed it at him. He flew back with a blast from the wooden stick. Skye grabbed Amaya's arm and turned to run.

"Not so fast." Gin said, using shunpo to appear just in front of the doorway. He moved forward and grabbed each of them by the arm in an iron grip. A portal that seemed like a hole in the air itself appeared and Gin started to drag them through it when the door opened.

"Hey Skye, Amaya, thought you'd be in he..." Whatever Fred had been saying, he instantly forgot as he and George watched their new teacher drag their friends into this strange looking portal thing. With a shout, the both ran and grabbed the girls, but it wasn't enough. They were pulled in as well and the portal shut behind the five of them.

"What? I don't remember anything like this!!" Skye exclaimed. It felt like she was falling off a broomstick during a quidditch match. But she never hit anything hard. Instead she landed on her feet. Fred was hanging onto her ankle for dear life.

"Fred? What ARE you doing?" She placed her hands on her hips. He stood and dusted himself off,

"Oh you know, just, hanging out..."

"Right..."

"Where are we?" Amaya asked, dusting herself off and looking around. The others started looking too. The place was completely and utterly unfamiliar.

"Welcome to Hueco Mundo." Gin said with a grin with his arms out.

"Hueco what?" Skye said as if it was a simple question she would ask in class.

"Hueco MUNDO." George pronounced each syllable for her.

She nodded, "Thank you George."

"No problem, mate!" He clapped her on the back.

"And where exactly is this 'hollow world'?" Amaya asked incredulously, not phased for a second.

"You speak Italian?" Skye asked, surprised.

"It's Spanish, stupid." Amaya replied, giving her a 'look'.

"Well sorry if I'm not from Mexico!"

"Let's just go." Gin said, "Aizen-sama wants to meet you in person."

"What if we don't want to meet him?" Skye gave him her 'bitchy' glare.

"You go. Or die."

"I'd prefer to live, thank you very much."

"Then get moving."

"Oh yeah, we'll I've got polyjuice potion!" Skye yelled, pulling out a vial from her cloak.

"I will have none of that vile concoction around me!" They heard someone shout from another room.

"Who was that?" Skye jumped, she was just one of those people who jumped super easily.

"Who else?" Amaya gave her a look that just said give me a break.

"Oh! Riiiiiiight." Skye said, realizing who it was.

"I am just really confused here." George shared.

"I take it you know these people." Fred added.

"You could say that" Amaya said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Know? Yes. Like? Nope." Skye shrugged. Fred and George nodded.

"Well, Grimm was okay. He was fun to tease." Amaya pointed out Skye shrugged again.

"But still you know."

They were taken into a large hall with a throne like chair on the top of a platform and sitting in the chair was none other than Aizen Sosuke.

"Someone's a little egotistical..." Skye grimaced, staring at the throne that's so high up. Amaya nodded. Skye placed her hand on her back pockets, placing her palm on the handle of her wand, just in case.

The man smirked. "There will be none of that." He announced and all four of them had their wants take away.

Skye growled. "If it kills, me I'm getting my wand back and getting out of here," she whispered to her group.

"Now, now, Skye-san. There is no need for violence." Aizen said in a sickly sweet voice. "I simply have a favor to ask of you."

"Oh really? And the way we have been treated so far is so gonna make us want to do this favor." Skye replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Skye's piercing green eyes shimmered with mischief, "Do tell, because I'm so eager to hear what you have to say!" She squinted her eyes at him, crossing her arms.

Fred and George stepped up to her side, along with Amaya.

"Yes do tell."

"Fine then. You see, there are some... people whom I don't get along too well with and I just need your assistance in fighting them." Aizen replied.

"And you tell Skye not to use violence? Are you crazy?! We're not fighting anyone for the likes of you!" Amaya snarled. Aizen remained unphased.

"Oh, I think that you will soon find that is not an option."

"How about i just say no again and walk out." Skye turned to walk out, but Grimmjow stepped in front of the door. Skye's mouth fell open into an 'Ohhh!' form and she turned on her heels and walked right back over to everyone else, "You know, that was a lie... i think I'll stay a little longer. Actually mainly until the scary looking people go away..."

"That isn't likely to happen." Aizen replied with a smile.

"Damn you!" Skye yelled, shaking her fist at him. Aizen snapped a finger and 3 Espada members appeared behind them. Nnoitora, Szayel, and Grimmjow.

"Take them. Use persuasion to convince them."

Skye threw her arms up in the air, "Hello?! We're standing right here! Don't talk like we're not in the room!"

"Like I care" Aizen said with a conceited snort. Skye glared up at him as she was dragged out of the room with Nnoitora.

-

"So... What exactly do you want from us?" George asked the weird looking guy with blue hair and who he swore was wearing makeup.

The blue haired man, Grimmjow, glared down at Fred and George. He looked them over, trying to tell them apart but was having difficulties.

"Confused, eh?" Fred asked.

The twins apparated and then stood right in front of him.

"I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

The two apparated again, this time switching places.

"I'm George."

"And I'm Fred."

"Got it?" they asked in unison. Grimmjow rubbed the back of his head,

"All i have now is a headache."

"We tend to have that effect on people." Fred said, shrugging like it was nothing.

Skye followed Nnoitora through the white halls.

"This sucks..." They both sighed at the same time.

"I knew something like this was going to happened today." Skye huffed, crossing her arms.

"Did you?"

She nodded, "That's my gift."

"You're like a constant downer huh?"

"You could say that."

He tapped her on the crown of her head, "You're short for your age..."

She squinted her eyes, "Actually. I'm normal sized. You're just a freak." She shrugged and continued walking, leaving him staring after her with wide angry eye

"Well, what about that Amaya girl? You guys are the same age, right? She's taller than you." He countered, a satisfied smirk on his face. She spun around, her eyes glowing a magically bright red.

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE A SPOON ON MY HEAD!!" He gave her a strange look that just made Skye even angrier than she already was.

"What are you talking about? What spoon?"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" She shook her head, "Really? I mean, you honestly don't know?"

"What? Did someone glue a spoon to my nose again?" He asked, his hand subconsciously flying to his face.

"If i had my wand I'd show you..." She groaned, "You don't happen to know where it is, do you?" A grin spread across his features as Nnoitora drew something from his pocket.

"It's right here." He said, dangling it in front of her face.

Her eyes faded back to their usual emerald green, and she extended her arm, "Gimme it! If you wave it around like that, something bad will happen!"

"Oh really?" He asked, a mischievous glint in his eye. He started to wave it around even more.

"Stop!" She shrieked, jumping for it, but he held it too high for her to reach. There was a sadistic smile on his face, he was taking glee from tormenting her so. He was just about to start a new round when with a banging noise and a bright flash of light, something shot out of the end of the wand.

"I told you so." Was all Skye said. The light ricocheted off the wall and came back at them. Skye ducked but it hit Nnoitora in the gut, sending him flying back into the wall, leaving a dent in the wall.

"See! Spoon!" She pointed to the outline in the wall.

"I don't see it." Nnoitora said, looking at the wall. But then he heaved, and puked out a large, slimy slug.

Skye jumped back, slightly sickened, "That's wicked!" She placed her hands on her hips, "Well it could be worse." She bend over and picked up her wand off the ground and cradled it.

"What do I do to stop it?" He managed to say before another slug came out.

Skye sucked in air, "Nothing. You'll just have to wait until it stops I'm afraid..." She took her wand and waved it at his feet. A big wooden bucket appeared and she handed it to him, "Here. Slugs eat almost anything you know. It's best to handle them properly." Skye began to skip off and Nnoitora made to grab her, but a slug came and then it was too late.

-

"Well, what do you want?" Amaya defiantly asked the man across from her.

The pink haired man, Szayel, folded his hands on the table, "I have orders to talk to you about joining us."

"And I have orders to make your life as miserable as possible if you do."Amaya retorted, crossing her arms.

He shook his head and sighed, "Children..."

"Well, don't blame me. Blame the writers staff."

"The who?"

"The writers staff. They're friends of ours." Amaya replied dissipatedly.

He gave her a strange look that suggested she was crazy.

Amaya shook her head, "Forget i said anything."

"I will do that."

"This place is so dull." Amaya said, looking around the room they were in.

"You actually get used to it." He stood, "It's my chem lab."

Amaya perked up. "You're interested in science?" She asked eagerly.

"Of course i am! It's the most interesting subject out of them all." Szayel ran his hands through his hair, "Why? A child like you couldn't know science."

"More than most people, I can tell you that. It is my favorite subject as well. Especially robotics."

"Interesting... very interesting. Do tell."

Amaya grinned. "How much do you know about robotics, pray tell?"

"Not too much, I'm afraid. I'm more of a biology and chemist kind of scientist."

"Well, my robotics specialty is a mix of that and biology."

"Hm, interesting. Explain."

"It would be easier if I showed you." Amaya said, brushing her hair away from the back of her neck. She reached behind there and removed a metal plate, setting it on her lap. Szayel raised one eyebrow in interest, this was quite intriguing. Amaya pressed a button in the electrical cavity in the back of her neck, turning of the cloaking device that made her robotic limbs look normal.

His eyes widened in fascination, "How amazing!" He then set about asking her questions about her arms and legs and poking and prodding at them. They continued to talk about science and robotics, completely forgetting about their original task.

Suddenly Skye raced into the room, panting. She slammed the door behind her and gasped, seeing Amaya.

"Skye? What's up?"

"There's a guy chasing me! Black hair, green eyes, green tear marks. Agh!" She slid to the floor, heaving for breath.

"Sounds like Ulquiorra." Szayel sighed, standing up. "He doesn't see the wonders of science like I do." There was a knock at the door and Szayel answered it. It was in fact Ulquiorra.

"Agh! He found me!" Skye leaped to her feet and ran to the other side of the lab. Ulquiorra made to enter the room, but Szayel stopped him.

"It's okay, I have them under control. You can just leave."

"One is enough. I'll take the other one. She did something to Nnoitora and is going to pay for it." His cold eyes stared directly at Skye. All the color faded from her face.

"No, no. I am supposed to take them. Aizen-sama's direct orders." Szayel replied, he couldn't argue with that.

Ulquiorra glared at Skye once more, "Alright. But if i catch her out on her own again, she's mine. Understand?"

Skye nodded, though the question wasn't directed to her.

"Yes, yes. Now go see Aizen-sama for an update on the situation." Szayel said, closing the door.

Skye shrieked in delayed fear, "That was a frightening situation..."

"Not really." Amaya shrugged. Skye stood up and brushed herself off.

"Thanks for back there, dude. You saved my bacon." She said to Szayel.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Sure..."

Skye shook her hair, "Well, I'm off!" She headed for the door.

"But, Ulquiorra's out to get you!" Szayel said.

Skye shrugged, "Oh well. I'm out." She then slipped out the door.

"Don't worry. She's always like that." Amaya assured.

"I guess I shall take your word for it. Now where were we?"

-

"And then bam! And she was covered in stinksap!" Fred burst out laughing, finishing the recount of one of his and George's pranks. Grimm and George were both laughing so hard, they were clutching their stomaches.

"Classic!" George cried.

Grimm choked on his laughter, "Where do you get your inspiration?"

Fred and George grinned at each other.

"Oh, here and there. We do occasionally have help though." Fred said with a shrug.

"Yeah, like this one time, Skye runs into our room..." George began, starting the tale of yet another prank.

-

Skye snuck down the hall, peering around a corner to make sure the coast was clear. Skye peered around and heard footsteps from in front of her. She bit her lip and looked up. Grinning she saw an open vent and quickly clamored in, making as little noise as possible. Snickering she crawled through the vent, peering through each duct to see if she saw Fred and George. She froze each time the vent beneath her groaned or vibrated. She cursed quietly beneath her breath. This was not going as planned. Sighing, she continued, only to stop a few hundred yards as the vent groaned again. This time something snapped and the vent lurched beneath her. Squealing, she panicked. The floor of the vent broke away and she went tumbling.

She landed, where else? But right on Grimmjow's back. Flattened on the floor by the force of her fall, Grimm groaned in pain.

"Skye!" Fred and George laughed. She sat up and grinned.

"Hows that for a dramatic entrance?" She asked, grinning even more.

Skye looked up at the broken vent above her and gasped, "How did i not die?!"

Grimmjow moaned and sat up, "Because you fucking landed on me!"

"Oh..."

"What where you doing in the vents anyway?" Fred asked.

"Well, i was avoiding someone..."

"Let me guess, he's pale with dark hair and weird facial tattoos." Grimm said, Skye gasped with only partial exaggeration.

"How did you know?" She asked in, again, partially exaggerated awe.

"Lucky guess." Grimm replied, shrugging.

"Yeah apparently he has something against me cause i made Nnoitora puke slugs..."

Fred and George exploded with laughter.

"Actually i didn't do anything. He's the one who went waving my wand willy-nilly. I say he deserved it."

"He does. I never liked Nnoitora much." Grimm said thoughtfully, making the other three laugh even more.

Skye suddenly heard footsteps coming down the hall, and she could almost make out Ulquiorra's body in the dark.

"Damn!" She ducked behind Grimm, "I'm not here!" Fred and George moved to cover Skye even more from sight.

Ulquiorra approached them, "I'm looking for one of the girls. Dark hair, green eyes. Have you seen her?"

"Not since they first got here. I was given these two." Grimmjow lied, gesturing to the twins. Skye felt a sneeze coming on and tried desperately to hold it in.

Ulquiorra looked questioningly at the three in front of him, "You look like you're hiding something. What is it?"

"What? Just because you don't like me I always have to be hiding something." Grimm fumed, glaring at Ulquiorra.

"Are you being defensive because you know I'm right?"

"No, I'm being defensive because I think you're an annoying prick." Grimm replied matter-of-factly.

"What's behind your back, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra demanded, "If you don't show me, I'll be forced to bring it up with Aizen-sama."

"What? I'm just protecting my prisoners. They are amusing people and I wouldn't want them to catch your dullness." Grimm replied with a grin. Skye was almost having a stroke trying to keep herself from sneezing. She was allergic to boringness. Ulquiorra gave them one last suspicious look before moving on. As he turned his back, Skye let herself sneeze. It was a very feminine sneeze.

"Did I just hear a sneeze? A female sneeze?" Ulquiorra asked, turning around ominously.

"No." Fred said hurriedly, "That was George. He has very sissy sneezes." George did a perfect imitation of the sneeze and then glared at his brother. Fred shook his head, "Come on George! Man up a bit!"

"Sorry Fred. I can't help it you know?"

Skye bit her lip to keep from snickering.

"You see, my twin has the unfortunate wizarding disease of femalesneezeeitus. It's not fatal, but very annoying. It only effects males." Fred said flawlessly.

Skye giggle silently, almost losing her footing and slipping.

Ulquiorra looked them over, "Hm... I see."

"Yes, and our brother, Ron, has it too. Only he has it much worse than I do, poor bugger." George said, shaking his head sympathetically.

Fred sighed, "Yeah. It even effects the pitch of his voice when he talks. Poor kid. He gets it rough at school..."

Skye was having a hard time suppressing her laughter.

"I don't care to hear about your petty family predicaments." Ulquiorra said coldly and stalked off. Skye waited until he was gone before she burst out laughing.

"Oh man, guys! That was gold!" She laughed until her eyes tears then caught her breath.

George punched Fred in the shoulder for the lie and looked at Skye, "You owe us!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Skye said, waving her hand dismissively.

Grimmjow sat down in a nearby chair, "I have to say, I've never seen anyone quite like you three before. Magic folk are interesting."

"Oh, you haven't even seen the start of it." Skye said, turning to Grimm with such a mischievous expression, it was very concerning.

"Sounds awesome." Grimm replied with a grin of his own.

"Yes, now before we make any diabolical plots, let's go rescue Amaya." Fred interjected.

"Oh, she's fine. She and Pinky were hitting it off just fine, those science geeks." Skye responded nonchalantly.

"I never understand what he talks about..." Grimm shrugged.

"You wouldn't, would you?" Skye said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He demanded.

"Oh nothing." She swished her hair at him and turned to Fred and George, "So, what have you twins got in mind?"

"Well" They said simoultaniously, exchanging a grin, "Here's how it goes..."

-

"And how exactly did we end up in the ventilation system again?" Skye complained, crawling behind George.

"Because that's how our plan works." The red head answered simply and Skye groaned again.

"You guys know the bad experiences I've had with vents. Like exhibit A- that bruise on Grimm's back."

"Yeah, that still kinda hurts..." He said from behind her.

"Oh suck it up!" She spat, "And if it's anyone's concern, I'm wearing a skirt here..."

"I don't mind." Grimmjow grinned.

Skye kicked back and kicked him full in the face with her sneaker.

"What the- what was that for!?" Grimm demanded, clutching his nose.

"Pervert." Skye replied coldly.

"Will you two shush?" Fred hissed.

"Sorry. But do you know where we're going?" Skye asked.

"Of course" The twins replied at the same time, "We stole your map." **(Skye has a map that is like the marauders map, but it shows wherever she is at the moment)**

"So _that's _where it went!"

"What map?" Grimmjow asked.

"The magical map of hope and wonder!" Skye said in childish awe.

"Really?"

"Heh. No."

"Yeah, Skye left that one back at school." Fred said with chuckle.

"Yeah. Right next to your stupid owl." Skye grimaced.

"And all of Amaya's confusing computer whatchamacallits." George added.

"To be honest, those things make me a little nervous..."

"I'm with you there, mate." Fred agreed, sighing, "If you even try to touch them, she gives you the coldest glare I have ever seen, like she thinks that we will break them."

"Which you probably would." Skye pointed out.

George laughed, "Nah. We'd just run Snape out of his teaching job."

"How does that make sense?" Skye asked.

"We'd find a way."

"What? By blaming the broken computers on Snape?"

"Why not?"

"Well for one, Hogwarts has no computers..."

"So." Fred said defiantly, covering up that he overlooked that fact.

"And why would he be in there in the first place." Skye added.

"She's got you there, mate." George said, patting his brother on the back sympathetically.

"Ok. Seriously. Where are we going?!" Grimmjow suddenly snapped.

"Just down here." Fred kicked open a grate and dropped down into the room.

"Oh, hey Fred." They could hear Amaya say from below them.

"I escaped Ulquiorra a second time!" Skye called down to her, "Can you believe it!"

"Yeah and that doesn't happen often!" Grimm agreed.

"Is that you Grimmjow?" Szayel asked.

"The one and only!"

"What are you all doing together?" Szayel asked as Grimm jumped down.

"Oh, just planning world domination through the use of five carrots and a skate board, like always." Skye replied nonchalantly.

"And hows that going for ya?" Amaya asked.

"Not too well."

Amaya nodded as if to say 'Good for you'

Skye shrugged, "What can i say?"

"How about let's get of here." Fred suggested.

"Good plan. Just, let's not go the way we came." Skye replied, shivering at the thought of more time in that cramped vent.

"Well what do you suggest then?" Fred said.

Skye pulled her map out of his pocket and opened it, "Well let's see here, there's always this path here leading to this hallway. But that's also the hallway where i left Nnoitora puking slugs... if he's still there that may be a problem..."

"Where is Ulquiorra?" Szayel asked, "That's a good place to start."

"He's in the room with that Aizen guy." Skye answered, pointing the two out on the map, in the throne room.

"He's probably squealing about his suspicions of us earlier," Grimmjow said.

"Oh well." Amaya said with a shrug, "So, what's our plan of action? Are we gonna burst into the room and stuff, cause I have explosives."

"I say we fly in on broomsticks... that'll really jumble them up a bit!" Skye said with an anticipating grin.

"And where would we get said broomsticks?" Amaya inquired.

"Magic. duh!" Fred and George said at the same time.

"Um. well, I'm the only one with a wand at the moment so..."

"Oh, right." Grimm said as he and Szayel handed the others their wands.

"Okay, we may have wands, but it's not like we can conjure up the broomsticks and we are way too far away to use accio." Amaya said.

"We could always charm some brooms. I learned how to do that second year with Madame Hooch." Skye said.

"That doesn't work long at all. Because if it did, the broom industry would be out of business." Amaya retorted

"Right. But it should work long enough for us to cause some mayhem."

"Nah, we did that last time anyway. Let's do something new. Like I said, I have explosives." Amaya suggested with an evil grin.

"Skye likes explosions!" Skye exclaimed gleefully.

"I'm sure you do..." Grimmjow sighed.

"I second Amaya's idea." George said and Fred nodded in agreement.

"Let's do it!"

Skye tapped the parchment and the map disappeared, "Ready?"

"Wait, what exactly are we doing?" Szayel asked cautiously.

"We're making the throne room go boom." Skye grinned mischievously.

"Oh, okay then." Szayel smiled, "Some times simplicity is best."

"I'm so excited!" Skye clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

"Okay, well here's what I have." Amaya said, pulling out a whole bunch of small explosives from hidden compartments in her arms and legs. "They may be small, but they pack a big punch. And I also have my missile launchers."

"Do we really want to kill people?" George asked.

"Oh, don't worry George, they're already technically dead. An explosion like this won't kill them." Skye said like it was completely normal.

"Are you serious!?" George exclaimed, surprised.

"She's telling the truth." Grimm said.

"Wow George, where have you been?"

"Not here!" the twins answered in unison.

"Skye, they aren't inter-dimensional travelers like you and I. They aren't used to stuff like this. For them, it's mostly wizards and muggles." Amaya pointed out.

Skye shook her head, "Bloody muggles..." She looked down at her feet and saw a slug sliding past her.

"Ew... well i guess that bucket i gave him didn't help..."

"It probably overflowed." George said, "When it happened to Ron, he almost filled an entire barrel."

"That's disgusting..." Skye shuddered.

"I know... Hey, do you think those slugs might be useful for our skiving snack boxes?" Fred asked and Skye rolled her eyes. George nodded happily.

Skye grabbed both of them by the collar of their shirts, "Let's just go." and she dragged them out the door.

The group stood before the door.

"Well, here we are." Szayel said.

"Yup, now everyone step back." Amaya ordered, taking off her robe to reveal a plain black t-shirt underneath. She held up both arms and a small missile launcher came out of each.

"5" She began to count down in a metallicy voice, one unlike her own.

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"0"

And all missiles were fired, blowing up the entire wall and a few escaping into the room beyond. Grimmjow howled with excitement and Skye bounced up and down some more.

Fred and George grinned at each other, "Wicked."

Skye peered through the dust and debris and saw Aizen and Ulquiorra glaring in their direction. This only made her burst out with new found hysterics. Ulquiorra reached for his sword.

"No one leaves unless i say so!" Aizen snapped.

"Harsh..." Skye grimaced.

"Silence, wretch!" Aizen burst abruptly.

"Dude, that was harsh." Skye said, shaking her head.

"Like I care." Aizen snarled.

"Whatever." Skye shrugged.

"Explain yourself!" Aizen demanded.

Ulquiorra took a step forward. Skye also took a step forward, wand extended.

"We don't agree with your politics, so we're outta here." Amaya said simply, "And if you don't like it, well that's really too bad."

Aizen suddenly became calm, "But like i said. No one leaves."

Amaya glanced behind them and saw all the other Espada lined up, swords bared, behind them.

"Poor foolish people." Skye said, shaking her head. Aizen looked at her in confusion.

"What part of us is poor or foolish!? We are neither!" He yelled at her, but Skye only continued to shake her head.

"You don't realize how easy it would be for us to escape."

Nnoitora stepped out from the crowd.

"Oh so you've finished upchucking slugs?" Skye asked, with a grin. He glared at her.

"Now now Skye, no need to form unneeded animosity." Amaya said, calmly stepping between the two.

Nnoitora shoved her aside and lunged at Skye with his axe thingy. Skye jumped back, slightly shocked and slightly glad. She extended her wand and was about to mutter a spell when the axe came down dangerously close, causing her to roll out of the way.

"Well, this is going to be harder than i thought..."

Amaya raised her wand an was about to cast a spell when Ulquiorra stepped in front of her.

"I will not let you do that." He said emotionlessly. Fred and George were about to step into the fray but Halibel and Stark blocked their path. Grimm sighed and turned to Szayel.

"I guess we ought to help them." He said and Szayel nodded in agreement.

Skye dodged another blow with a shriek. She used her flexibility to her advantage, flipping and tumbling all over, trying to get an opening for a spell. Nnoitora came down with his blade, neatly slicing off a few curls of hair. He frowned in disappointment at his miss, this girl was proving a tougher adversary that he had thought.

"I guess being tiny is a good thing..." Skye joked with herself.

On the opposite side of the room, Amaya was having problems of her own.

"Tch, he's strong." She muttered to herself, rolling to avoid a strike. She sprung up to her feet, "But not strong enough." She knocked the sword out of his hand and rendered him unconscious with a blow to the back of the neck.

Fred and George used home made smoke bombs to evade their attackers, laughing as they did so.

Skye did a split as the blade came down in front of her. Folding backwards, came back up to her feet and slid like a baseball player between Nnoitora's legs. She quickly turned and flicked her wrist, muttering two spells. The first one cause Nnoitora's blade to disintegrate. The second send him flailing through pillar after pillar and leaving him unconscious on the opposite side of the room.

"Well, that was easy." Skye said, brushing herself off. She casually walked over to Amaya and the two of them went to help Fred and George. "Actually, Amaya, you go help them. I have something i need to take care of." She apparated and reappeared crouched behind Aizen's throne so he couldn't see her. Amaya shrugged, a bit curious about what Skye had planned, but she figured she would find out soon enough.

Skye angled herself just right and placed her wand gently on the fabric of his robe and muttered, "Incendio..." and lit the white fabric on fire. Skye apparated back to Amaya, leaving Aizen completely unaware of what she had done.

"What'ya do?" Amaya asked but Skye only grinned.

"You'll see soon enough" Skye chuckled darkly and Amaya couldn't help but feel slightly worried. "Hey Aizen?" Skye said innocently.

"What?!" He snapped, frustrated.

"Is something burning?" She crossed her arms. Aizen glared at her but then looked down only to see his burning robes. He yelped in surprise, standing up and hurriedly attempting to put out the fire. Skye and Amaya rejoined the others, who were all laughing. Skye hugged herself while laughing then stopped abruptly, "Ok. I'm bored. Let's go home."

"How are we going to get out of here though?" Szayel asked, the other Espada still under Aizen were fretting over said megalomaniac.

"Apparation, duh." Amaya replied.

"What?" Grimmjow asked.

"Oh for heaven's sake! I'll meet you guys back at the common room." She grabbed Grimmjow and vanished leaving Szayel with Amaya, Fred and George.

"Come on, Pinky, let's go." Amaya said, grabbing Szayel's arm and apparating out of the room, Fred and George following closely behind.

-

Grimmjow was slightly queasy after his first apparating and nearly collapsed onto an armchair in the common room but used a bed post to steady himself. Skye's marten, Gwin, chattered angrily at the strange man's arrival and scurried up onto his master's shoulder. The others arrived in the room soon after.

"Well, that was an interesting experience." Szayel said, staggering slightly, "One I am hesitant to repeat."

"You get used to it." Skye shrugged, falling lazily into another arm chair. The marten hissed and curled up in her lap.

"Well, what now?" Amaya asked, It's a Saturday morning, about 4 o'clock from the looks of it, there are no classes and we have an entire weekend ahead of us."

Skye blinked, "Well i can tell you what i'm NOT doing..."

Before anyone could ask what, both she and the marten vanished and in her place was a small yellow sticky note that read, 'Have fun with Grimmy and Pinky. Went to Florida. Be back Sunday night with Gwin and a nice tan!'

Amaya sighed, "Typical Skye. Now c'mon. Let's go talk to the headmaster". They left the room, unaware of the adventures that awaited them ahead.

**Just to let you know, there will be a sequel.**


End file.
